1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polymer mixture which comprises A. a polyphenylene ether and B. a polyoctenylene. The invention also relates to articles formed therefrom.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Polymer mixtures which comprise a polyphenylene ether and a polyoctenylene are known from DE-A-3518277. The known polymer mixtures have favourable mechanical properties, a good heat distortion and a reasonable processibility.
The invention provides polymer mixtures which have a better processibility, in particular in the melt. The polymer mixtures according to the invention have approximately the same mechanical properties and approximately equal heat distortion.
Two possibilities are available in principle to improve the processibility of polymer mixtures: the addition of additives or the use of a polymer having a lower molecular weight. In polymer mixtures which comprise a polyphenylene ether, both possibilities lead to a reduction of the heat distortion and/or the mechanical properties.
The invention is based on the discovery that the use of a mixture of at least two polyphenylene ethers having different intrinsic viscosities results in an improvement of the processibility, in particular of the flow properties of the melt, without noteworthily deteriorating the remaining properties.